The Best Day (One Direction - Zayn Malik imagine)
by TTheRosee
Summary: One Direction imagine for Liam girls and Zayn girls :) • Includes a little Larry Stylinson ;) • Not too long! Takes only about 10 min to read • Realistic • Not dirty, just cute. Tell me what you think! Ps. I wrote this long ago so in this story Liam has a girlfriend and Zayn has not


The Best Day

You've won a competition were you, and two other girls get to meet the boys and spend an evening with them. You're supposed to meet at some beach at 7 pm. You have never been there before but you've heard it's on the outskirts of town, behind a small forest.

When you arrive you have to walk on a small pathway through the bushes before you reach the beach. It's a beautiful day and the beach is big with almost no other people. The other girls are already there, but not the boys. You sit down at some logs (that are placed in a circle) with the girls and you start talking. They are both at your age and seems very funny and nice.

It's almost 10 past 7 when you hear some voices and rustling from the bushes by the beach. You and the other girls immediately stop talking and look in the direction you heard the sounds. Your heart stops for a second as a hundred thoughts slides through your mind. Firstly out of the bushes comes Louis who smiles big as he always does. The other boys are right behind him. "Hello there!" Louis says really cute, and you notice that the other girls have already stood up and are on their way to hug him. You follow them and got to greet all the boys with a good hug, lastly Liam. "Hi. Nice to meet you!" he says smiling "What's your name?". You tell him your name and you start talking as you walk towards the logs. You two are the last ones to sit down, side by side, with the others. You're calmer now because it was so easy to talk to Liam, and all the boys seemed to like you.

You sit and talk for a long while like you all were best friends. The boys are just as you imagined: Hilarious, cute, and are not acting like pop stars at all. You notice that especially Zayn looks at you a lot, which makes you feel more beautiful and confident than usual.

About an hour later the sun goes down in the sea behind you. It's very beautiful but it gets considerably colder. Therefore, you all decide to make a campfire. You quickly gather some branches and not long after you have a warm and beautiful campfire. Louis goes to get some more branches. In the meantime it gets quiet around the fire, since you all are just looking into the flames. Therefore, you suggest playing some music (from your iPhone). Everyone agrees so you start the slow-playlist of yours with lot of songs you like.

The first song is typical waltz, and when Louis comes back and hears the song, he start smirking. "Awww", he says to the song and looks at Harry. "You wanna dance, Harry?" Harry laughs as he gets up and takes Louis' hand. He gives Niall and Zayn a quick glance, who get what he means and ask the girls they're sitting next to to dance. You are so amazed by what has happened so you do not at once notice that Liam looks at you...

"Can I have this dance?" he asks looking into your eyes. You want to say yes but no words comes out of your mouth, so you just nod and try to act calm as you take his hand. He leads you to the place where the others have started dancing and pulls you close. Liam is even more beautiful when you see him close, and was very good at dancing. During the whole song he smiles and looks into your eyes, but just friendly, and you know he has a girlfriend so you know there's no point in flirting.

When the song ends you give him a good hug. You can't believe that you actually got to dance with Liam Payne to one of your favorite songs! You look at him in silence for some seconds, but the playlist continues, and another one of your favorite songs begins. When your eyes leaves Liam's you see that Zayn has made his way up to you, and he stands beside Liam. He looks at Liam (smiling), then at you. The dark brown eyes looks deeply into yours for some seconds, before he asks gently "May I?" with his charming accent, barely bowing. Liam leaves and Harry and Louis dance with the other girls, but you don't notice...

Without your eyes leaving Zayn's you slowly take two steps forward. When you're close enough he wraps his arms around waist, and you take your arms around his neck, resting them on his shoulders. He is a bit taller than you, so you have to look up to his eyes, but it feels very natural. He holds you steady as he slowly begins to guide you around in the soft sand to the music.

You had always been charmed by Zayn and everything about him, though you had never met him, but now it felt like your whole body was going to melt. He had perfect hair and perfect skin, and his eyes were deep and dark brown and barely smiled. It was like you had known each other forever, and you felt so comfortable in his arms.

When the song fades out, you slow down too, but you don't lose eye contact or loosen up the grip around each other. You just look deeply into each other's eyes, as Zayn bites his lower lip. But before anything more happens you hear an applause from the logs.

You and Zayn immediately look to your right (and his left) and see that all the others have sit down around the campfire, and are clapping for you. They have probably sit there and watched you for a while and you haven't even noticed. It was actually all quite funny, and you look back at Zayn, almost laughing. He just looks back with a crooked smile, probably a bit embarrassed. You take his hand and guide him back to the logs. The others makes a clear seat to you and you sit down, side by side, still holding hands.

Niall has of course brought his guitar, so you spend the rest of the evening singing songs together around the warm campfire. You sing both 1D songs and other songs, and luckily you feel like you're singing better than you use to. Zayn holds your hand all the time.

After you've sung Forever Young Liam gets a message on his phone. "The car's here" he says with a sigh, "we have to go". You check your watch and realize that the time have gone even faster than you thought, and it was actually getting pretty late. Your mom was probably already waiting for you in her car now.

So, you all put out the fire, pack your bags and the guitar, but you're still joking and laughing when you leave the place and head for the pathway though the bushes. You and Zayn walk lastly, still holding hands, but before you reach the bushes, he turns around and stops you. You look up at Zayn, wondering what he was about to say, but he waits until the voices and laugher from the others have disappeared behind him. When it's all quiet around you, Zayn looks at you. "(Y/N)" he says and shifts his gaze. He opens his mouth to say something, but no sound comes out and he looks at the ground again. "I want you to have my number" he says quickly, taking a pen up from his right pocket. He holds your hand with his left and starts writing on it. The numbers are small and clear, but upside down of course. When he's done he covers the numbers with his hand. "Don't let anyone see it" he says. You look up at him to say something but before you even get to open your mouth, he kisses your lips.

It's a perfect kiss and you get a ton of butterflies in your stomach, but the moment doesn't last long. He slowly takes two steps backwards with a longing gaze, turns around and disappears in the bushes.

You're left standing alone on the edge of the empty beach, wondering if everything really happened. But it did, because on your hand is his phone number is written perfectly beside a little heart, and you know you're gonna see him again.


End file.
